Talk:D'Alessio Seaboard (mission)
The redundant sections of skill capture can and should be merged. Why is Kemal the blablabla listed twice with vengeance in two sections right next to each other called skill capture? --Karlos 12:42, 6 November 2005 (EST) :I guess the person who did it want to highlight that those particular skills are not available from quests/trainers until later. In which case, I recommend just adding a star for those skills in the boss section, and add a note explaining that starred skills are only available from quest/trainer later in the game. If users really care, then they can click on the individual skills to see when is it "officially" available (vs capturing it "early"). -PanSola 11:52, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::The point was to have a clear list of the skills that make sense to capture in the mission. I kept the bosses section as it is, but I think it is more useful to sort per skill. PanSola, your idea is good, but it would require to click on each skill to see when it is available - I would rather have this info directly on the page. BTW, maybe there could be a master skill capture list, the same way there is a master elite skill capture list? --SDC 18:39, 7 November 2005 (EST) :::Well, your list looks more like a list of what skills NOT to capture in the mission, since those skills all are available from quests for free. If a particular skill is really important, the player would've looked up the skill's article to see where to get it ASAP anyways. If it's not so important, then I believe it suffices to mark whether the skill can be obtained for free later via a quest. I see only "whether" it is available through a quest as important, as opposed to the exact "when", at least in the context of the mission (and explorable area) article. But that's just my personal values, other ppl's milage may vary. -PanSola 20:44, 7 November 2005 (EST) Jade 'shells' Perhaps there should be a little trivia note on this page about how this is the first mission where players can see the Jade 'shells', those purple statues that become Jade Armors which defend Dorian later in the game? Cartographer notes Even on a pretty thoroughly scraped map (mission + bonus) I still managed to get yet another 0.5% (mainly the coastline).. Of course for thorough scraping you have to get rid of all undeads and protect the Confessor until the map is clear of undeads. 2006-12-29, Anon:Ka Huna Kawaii Glitch I encountered just the same glitch, I cannot pick up the urn.--Jade solari 09:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) Bonus advice doesn't work Benji Makala doesn't end up in a stalemate, he gets crushed by the boss. I've found you need to head straight for him, pick up the mission and then start taking out bad guys while he's still rambling on. Kaikopere 22:57, 1 February 2007 (CST) :some bosses are stalemates, some aren't. You just have to be lucky. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:58, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Regardless, I ended up doing this one a few times in a row with my Warrior/Elementalist before I got it right and I think it's a better strategy to go straight for Benji Makala. I ended up bringing along Orion to scatter the bone minions and swapped in Ward Against Melee and it went much more smoothly. Kaikopere 00:10, 2 February 2007 (CST) No, it depends entirely on the boss spawn. If you get Nizza the Sickle for example, Benji's dead in less than 5 seconds regardless of what you do. If you get the Elementalist boss, you're also in for trouble. Most of the others Benji has no problem with, though. While Benji doesn't exactly "stalemate" with bosses, remember that his health loss won't even begin to trigger until you get close enough. Thus, rushing straight for him often makes things harder, because then you must defend him while clearing out all the other undead. Entropy 00:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I really thing the guide should be more thorough on the subject of getting to Benji. It's never been a problem for me with average level characters and henchies to save Benji if I go straight for him. The guide makes it sound automatic. In fact, I'm going to change it... it's very bad as is. --Mooseyfate 17:39, 27 February 2007 (CST) Unfortunately, dropping the urn means that it breaks. I think #4 on the bonus should be changed a bit. - Anonymous urn i think it should be said that if u shadowstep while carrying the urn it breaks :Did you look at Shadow step? --Kale Ironfist 01:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Any ideas? Dorian heals the graspings with Heal Area so fast that by the time we kill them, we are swamped. Please check if your ideas have been said already here: http://guildwars.gameamp.com/forum/showTopic/58282.php -Bo Fairfield :i looked at that thread and liked the idea of smiting. heres what i came up with :mo/me, 14-16 smiting, 12 inspiration, rest divine : :had four smiters running that, only could find one other person willing to run it so had them, myself, dunkoro and talkhora. then we had a dervish with avatar of balthazar who acted as a tank and a standard zb healer. :useage of smiters is quite easy, if someone's health starts dropping throw Reversal of damage on them and balthazar's aura. balths aura can also be used on the tank. arcane mimicry used on another smiter when needed. an optimum spike would be mantra of signets -> SoJ -> mantra of inscriptions -> SoJ -> bane signet. :the group i was with was successfully able to spike most groups before they did damage making the monks job relatively easy in most parts. the most important part to success would have to be go to the urn and open gate but not take it, come back to it after defending dorian. have the healing monk rush to dorian to heal and the smiters clear the ghouls in a few seconds (they might cripple atk you if everyone runs by). the spike is powerful enough to kill the ghouls before dorian heals them with his heal area. rest is just a cakewalk. goodluck :)--Fatigue 20:53, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :: How about an Earth Ele? :: ::Could be the basics, blind the Grasping Ghouls so they can't hurt Dorian and Ward Against Melee just for added help. Sandstorm can scatter them maybe. A small idea for the more balanced teams :) --RavenIII 14:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT)(GMT)